The Lion awakes : A Tywin Lannister Saga
by pruthviPagadala
Summary: Kevan tells Jaime the story behind tywin lannister. How the man he is today came to be. He explains the hardships he endured to bring house lannister to glory. The rivalry between tywin and house ryne. The friendship between him and the mad king.
1. Chapter 1

The Lion awakes

Jaime lannister :

He stinks of sweat. It's been a hard day. Winter passed and the hot summers sun burnt the back of his neck. His muscles ached from the weight of his sword. The situation of his companions was worse.

Eleven years old and Jaime lannister proved he was hard warrior. He could easily beat anyone even boys twice his size. He found a sword in his hand as natural as a babe might find a toy. "Had enough for the day eh boy?" Shouted ser Jonas swyft. "I could go on all day ser Jonas. " he replied with his grin "can't say the same for these folks".

"Aye. The day is too hot for this anyway. Go back to the castle. And rhodes! The don't let you're guard down. He wouldn't have been able to twat you unless you had been reckless" he said.

He was happy Jonas left them early today. Not that he hated being in the grounds. He was loved swinging his sword, the feel of the wind as his horse galloped through casterly rock. But he was tired. He was awake most of the night talking with cersei. She always finds something to talk. Mostly it was about how it was unfair she was not taught to fight.

He went back to his room. Had a long bath and dressed up. He knew there was a new singer in the city. He was supposed to perform today. He promised his mother he would be there. Though he hated songs. Most of them were about some fair maiden and some knight falling in love. But he loved the songs about the wars and the great knights. He was hopefull the singer might do the one about barristen the bold and the war of nine penny kings. Or the one about ageon the conquer.

"Jaime!" Shouted his sister from across the hall "mother he is here! Just let him start already "

He sighed. Cersei was never known for her patience. He was wild, impulsive. He liked her for that. Sometimes he would look at her and see himself. Even their mother had a hard time telling them apart.

He sat by his mother. The singer was already bowing to the lady of casterly rock and the Knights who had attend. "Greetings my lady. It's an honour to be performing in the great casterly rock...

"Honour! ! My foot. He knew there was a lot of gold involved. Why would it be an honour to sing? And what would he do with honour" wispered cersei. He frowned "it IS an honour for him. People would recognise he performed for us. I know there is gold involved. But I would put honour before gold any day. " she opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it . Their mother was giving them THE look.

"And today I would like to start of by honoring the Lord of the castle. It's very sad his presence is missing. The song which shows the might of Lord tywin lannister. Hand of the king. Shield of lanssiport. My lady presenting the 'rains of castamear'."

He heard the rains of castamear once or twice before. It scared him. He knew it was about his father. But it always scares him. The song tells about the might and power of lannister but it also has a sad note to it.

And who are you the proud lord said

That I must bow so low

Only a cat of a different coat

I saw the the truth I know

A coat of gold a coat of red

A lion still has claws

And mine are long and sharp my lord

As long and sharp ands yours

It wasn't the words. The sound of the harp. The music ecoed inevitable doom. As if the music has the power to end an entire house. Scare kings...

And so he spoke

And so he spoke

The Lord of castamear. ...

And now the rains weep on his halls

And not a soul to hear.

He felt a uneasy feel in his stomach . Perhaps it was the oysters he had before. "Exuse me mother " he said walking out to the corridors.

He used the privy. He didn't want to go back to the great Hall. The songs were boring anyway. The sun had set and a mildly cool breeze was calming him down. He went down to the archery range to relax.

He found it hard to belive his father had acted with so much cruelty as of to wipe out an entire house. But people praise him for it. So is killing so many people good or bad. He didn't know what he make of his father.

"Seems distracted Jaime? " came a voice from behind.

"Uncle Kevan! Aren't you going to see the new singer " . Kevan lannister was his favorite of his relatives. He was kind and also smart. People say he was a ferocious warrior. But in this time where there a very few wars to be fought. He turned up to be just an another lord.

"Songs and feasts are not really my type. Also I needed some air." He said. "You seemed to miss your mark by quite some distance nephew ".

"I was thinking. ..." he knew Kevan fought with his father in the war. He must have some answers about why his father acted In such a way

"I was thinking about castamere. Father wiped out entire house ryne. ...It makes me uncomfortable to think father can be so cruel. Why did he made such a drastic action uncle"

Kevan smiled. "It was a hard choice Jaime. I was there that day. It didn't happen in one day. Or a month. It was a choice that took years to make. It wasn't like what the singers sing .there was nothing glorious about it. My brother was left with a hard choice. And he took it."

"But why? I've known that they refused to pay their debts...but he could have defeated them and took their gold"

Kevan smiled at him. "Your father is not a heartless man Jaime. Not many people remove the full picture "

"Tell me then" he quipped. Kevan looked at those intense eyes. Every bit of tywin lannister stared back at him. He took a deep breath "sit down young nephew. You're going to hear a great story "


	2. Chapter 2

**so I've got some good views for chapter one so here starts the actual story. I started from Kevan pov. Next chapter I'm gonna brings tywins pov**

Chapter 2

Kevan :

The great Hall was packed. The 8 year old Kevan lannister was sat next to his father silently attending to his dinner. He was a very calm for his age. Always followed his elder brother around and spoke little. Being the middle born son he was always ignored. But he did not mind that. He liked being ignored. It gave him a better chance to reflect on others. Understand them better.

To his father's right sat his elder brother. Tywin. 10 years od and already feared by people in the castle. He spoke with such an authority people forget his age and does what they are told. People say he is everything their father isn't. Though he dint understood the full meaning of it.

Next to tywin sat Geena. His little sister. Full of glee and playfulness. But she was smart. Very. Perhaps as smart as his brother. She was being very happy. Perhaps the new dress and jewels must have done the trick.

But what troubled him was the odd stranger and the men that came with him. He was old for his age. His men carried green banners with two towers and a bridge on them. His father introduced him as walder frey.

Walder frey sat between tytos and tywin. He laughed loud. He ate a lot. And passed rude comments on the serving girls. Kevan didn't like him.

By the look on tywins face. He dint liked him either. He looked at him with distaste and did very little to cover it.

There were many others in the hall who didn't liked walder frey being seated next to their lord. The most important of them was lord Roger reyne and ellyn tarbeck.

Ellyn was his aunt. Before she was married to waldeyn tarbeck, she was married to his late uncle tion lannister. She clearly hated his father. Roger reyne was the Lord of castamere. The red lion the called him. He was the second powerful lord in westerland in name. Perhaps the most powerful in truth. His father's habits of pleasing his lords and knights by giving them loans and never bothering to ask them about their debts have left their house in in a weak position. Roger reyne had humiliated tytos many times in public to which his father's only reaction was a smile and a laugh. The laughing lion the called him.

The feast his father had thrown was rather magnificent. He didn't know the occasion. Nor cared seeing that his father has been throwing a feast every now and then on every little lord and every passing knights demand. But this was different. He was rather happy on the occasion .

His father rose with a cup of wine , the hall fell silent and watched him with intrest. "My lords ladies and all the Knights who rode through great distance to be with us today, I humbly welcome you" . Kevan knew there was nothing humble in it. Most of the people who were here were waiting for the right moment so they might pounce on the lannister gold. His father continued in his weezing voice "We are very happy for the presence of Lord walder frey ,lord of twins who came all the way to us. I hope we have made you comfortable my lord seeing that you would be with us a lot since now"

He noticed the frown on his brothers face as walder frey laughed again loudly and raised his cup. Tywin clearly dint like how the speech was going. So did Roger reyne. He had a frown on his face too . but his was a lot scarier.

He continued grinning with with weezing voice turning to a squel in his excitement " so on this joyful occasion I would like to announce that my daughter Geena has been betrothed to lord freys son Emmon frey! " he said raising his cup.

No one clapped. There was no cheers. Whatever his father was expecting he got the exact opposite. Geena turned as white as a ghost. Kevan didn't liked it at all. Even at at young age she always dreamed of marrying a galant knight or a great lord perhaps a prince now her father was saying she was to be married to some second born son of a poor lord of a shabby castle in a wet marshy land.

The silence was followed by an uproar of wispers. Both his brother and Roger reyne stood up. The red lion was as red as his banner. Ellyn tarbeck was laughing openly. Tywin lannister looked shocked.

"You cannot agree to this father!" He said. "Of all the things you have done this is the most foolish thing". It was walder freys turn to go red. "What do you mean boy" he Shouted. "Oh you know what I mean lord frey. I will say it openly. This match is uneven" he announced.

Roger reyne grunted. "At least the boy sees sense. How low will house lannister go before they understand. A daughter of the warden of the richest land in westerns to...this man's household! !"

Walder frey stood up trying to muster all his power and dignity " Who are you calling this man..." "Oh do shut up 'lord' frey. If it were my daughter I would have given her up to the westerlings before considering you"

Now the westerlings were a poor house. But an old one. And a honorable one. They were taken aback by such a comment on such a feast. But even lord westerling knew better than speak against lord reyne.

But tywin lannister didn't. "Manners! Lord reyne!" . " I won't take orders from you boy! You might swing your sword around your father's castle and try to boss around like a grown man. But I'm not afraid of you" he Shouted. "You should be. Now sit down my lord". "I won't. " he said he was turning blood red every moment " Not while such a humiliation has been done to our houses. " he said throwing his cup on the floor and proceed to walk out.

His father tried to call out to him. Being that pleaser he is. But Kevan started to understand why the Lord of castamere got so mad. He was expecting Geena to be married to his son. He was waiting for something like that to happen since his sister lost hold of the power over casterly rock. This crushed his dreams. That's why lady tarbeck was laughing. "My lord. Lord frey. I mean sorry for this...mess. my good friend Roger could be a bit loud mouthed sometimes " started tytos . This pushed tywin off. The Lord of casterly rock apologising to this man for nothing. "I can't see this happen father. I would not agree with this marriage. " he said. Kevan had the same feelings. But he was afraid father might not take him seriously. Genna on the other hand was trying hard not to cry . He felt sorry for her. She was always a brave one.

"Tywin I had enough now sit down son" . " no! I will not. You're being a sloppy lord. Now a useless father too. Ha. Is this supposed to be you're legacy. Is this where you shall leave you're house...

"ENOUGH!" Tytos Shouted. He gave his son a threatening look. Geena was taken aback by it. But tywin didn't loose his composer. "Ser rodrick escot the kids to their room. I will deal with them later. You too my dear go on with you're brothers. Kevan take you're sister" and he was back. A moment he looked a strong lord which he must be and he lost all that in a second. But tywin didn't. Even a man like ser rodrick respects tywin. For a ten year old that was something.

Back in the room there was a grim situation. No one talked. Little Gemma walked up to tywin "thank you brother. For talking up for me." She said. Tywin nodded. He was not really looking at her . As if he was thinking something deeper. "He can't do this. This is not jus my about you. It's about the future of our house". gemma didn't care. She was 7. She ofcorse didn't understand all this. Even he himself had a slight idea.

Tywin turned to him. "You understand why I did it don't you? Why I had to speak up to him?" He asked. Kevan nodded. "Lord reyne seems to have wanted gemma to be married to his son." He said. "Oh lord reyne wants a lot of things. He wants father dead. He wants us dead. He wants casterly rock." He said passing around the room. "What do you want?" Gemma asked him.

And then he said something that Kevan would never forget "I want my name to be written in gold inside the pages of history. I want our house to be respected and feared. I want the name lannister to be so powerful that enemy's should tremble and surrender just by looking at our banner. I would do anything and everything I can at my means to make that happen and that's what you should do to because you're a lannister! " Kevan was looking at him with awe when the door opened with a bang and their father barged in.

"Tywin!" And he gave gave a look which would have left him pissing his pants. But tywin looked him in the eye and stood straight. "I let you walk around and play the little lord because I thought you were still still a little boy but you CROSSED THE LINE" he Shouted and gasped for breath "I had ENOUGH. you need to set an example for you're brother. And this is what you do"

"I'm setting a perfect model for my brother father. It is you who needs to learn to be good role model for their sons" he said. Tytos looked as if he was gonna slap him. "I had enough of you're nonsense. You're going to learn how the real world works. You're going away from the castle the first thing in the morning "

He was taken aback. Gemma Shouted at her father pleading him not to. But tywin lannister was not moved. "You will go to kings landing. You will serve as a cup bearer to the king. Learn some humility" he said. Tywin nodded "it will be an honour" . His father grunted and stormed of

"There is no honour in being a cup bearer" kevan said. He was scared now. He didn't want tywin to leave casterly rock. "No. But there are opportunities. Remember the stories of lann the cleaver. I will not be a cup bearer for long." He said. Gemma was at the edge of tears. "Don't go" she said in her cute voice. "I will have to. I would be gone the first thing in the morning before you two wake up. Be strong. You might have to go to twins. It shall be your new house. Make it strong. Make us proud." He turned to Kevan "keep an eye on father. We might be young but we are the only sane lannisters around. Lord reyne lady tarbeck lord frey. They all are hyenas waiting to pounce on the Lion once it is found weak. Make sure it shall not happen. One day we shall make sure we are far above them all. So far that they can't even fathom to reach us." Kevan got a lot scared after those words but kept a brave face for his brother. He hugged him and tried to keep back his tears. "Farewell little brother. As the saying goes kill the child. Be a man"

 **so did you guys liked it. Please leave some reviews and follow both the story and me. I'm starting a new avengers serise so check it out too. Valar moguls**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for steph dorward for beta reading this chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review. And sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 3

Tywin:

Tywin Lannister was a patient boy. But even his patience had limits. They were waiting at his room in the Red Keep for more than two hours. Steffon baratheon had been gone for too long.

"I don't know what's taking him so long." Said Prince Aerys, walking around the room. "Any longer and they might notice I left my room. And this darn cold is killing me."

Aerys Targaryen, unlike Tywin, wasn't the patient type. He wanted things done at that instant. But he also needed a spectacle. "Well we can always call him back and get some wine from the cellar instead of sneaking into your father's personal stock" suggested Tywin. "Oh no!" he said waving his hand. "That won't do. What's the point? We can always have wine from the cellar. This is the coldest winter. Perhaps the coldest ever seen. We need some excitement, TTywin. Plus father has the finest arbor gold in all of the seven kingdoms. Perhaps a few extra glasses might bring a laugh to that face of yours" he said, winking.

Tywin sighed and stood up to stretch his legs as the doors banged open and Steffon Baratheon rushed in with two huge flagons in his arms. "Finally. What were you doing, brewing them?" shouted aerys.

Steffon grinned. He was large for his age. Large but fast. With the Baratheon thick black hair, he was the only one among the three boys who looked dangerous. But he was the one who laughed loudest and spoke freely. "Do you know how hard it is to sneak around the castle into the kings chamber. IN THE KINGS CHAMBER. There was Ser Hightower inside the chamber. I had to be careful. You don't want me with my head cut off, do you? Oh, you would like that, Tywin. Finally you could reach me" he said loudly.

"Calm down. You would bring half the castle in here. We are not supposed to be here" said TywinTywin. Nor did he want to be there. That day Lord edwyle stark and Lady Marna Locke were visiting and the king wanted them to be at the great Hall when they arrive. Though Tywin and Steffon are not to be missed but Aerys would defently give them off.

"Alright here it is." Said Steffon pouring a glass each for all of them "gods how many time had I smelled it...to house targaryen " he said raising his glass. "For providing us with this sweet wine . Long may it reign."

"To house Lannister" Said Aerys, lifting his? "for making such a fool proof plan allowing us to get our hands on it. May we here you roar?. More like "may we see you smile."

He lifted his own cup "to house Baratheon " he said smiling a little at Steffon "for doing such a remarkable act without getting caught. May we not be on the other side of your fury"

The clicked their cups and drained them. It was warm. That felt really good in this bloody winter. Aerys was right. This was the coldest ever.

They kept talking and draining the wine. Steffon and Aerys were getting pretty drunk. But Tywin knew enough to keep himself sober so that he might try to keep the situation at bay. He hoped it won't come to that.

But it did. The door banged open and Ser Duncan the Tall walked in. He was an old man. Lord commander of the Kingsguard. And worst of all. Tywin was his squire. He took a qean look at each of them and sighed. "Well I was hoping you boys would stop at one small flagon but no. Prince Aerys, your father awaits you; better wash your face and clean your mouth while you're at it. Steffon, it is better if you go to your bed. Ser Oakhart shall deal with you when you're sober. And Lannister" he paused, waiting for them to leave. He gave a faintest of smile and said "well we were watching what you boys were cooking in this little room of yours. Clearly your plan was clever. Remind me not to make you an enemy. "

"I beg your pardon Ser?" he asked. Ser Duncan laughed. "Oh come on Lannister. Do you think the Kingsguard are fools? We knew what you boys were up to. Ser Wendel Hightower was watching every step the boy Steffon made. Half of the Kingsguard were making bets if the boy would get himself caught or sneak away." Tywin guessed that before he even hatched the plan but Aerys said he would take full responsibility. "I'm sorry Ser Duncan. I shouldn't have..."

"Oh stop it boy. It wasn't that big a deal. Especially now the prince is involved. But don't even think of repeating it. You shall lose your hand for that. Now come along. Lord Stark is at the gates."

Edwyle Stark was the most formidable looking lord he had ever seen. He wished his father was as much as that. He and his lady wife walked toward king Aegon and knelt. The king lifted him up and started talking intensely.

His son Rickard Stark stood behind his father, listening to every word. Now there was a boy who knew what must be done. Any man who wanted to be a lord must have the skill to listen, more than the skill to talk. Prince Aerys lacked that, he thought. Right now he was out of the world. He was trying very hard to stand still. He couldn't go and help him. He was too far away, next to Ser Duncan. Most of the council was absent. He would be too if he were them. The cold was terrible. But the Starks were very comfortable. Seeing where they came from, this must be pretty warm. He followed Ser Duncan to the far left corner of the throne. It was good job even though he seemed a bit stuck. Staying alongside a knight of the Kingsguard. He got to learn lots of important things. Most of the squires were satisfied with just getting to live in the red keep. But Tywin was an ambitious boy. He didn't want to be stuck in a dead end.

"I know this has been a tough year Lord Stark" said the king. "The crown will help as much as it can. Tell me what is that you require". Lord Stark wasn't too eager to answer. He was in a desperate situation. He knew that. Even the Reach had been having a hard time with the winter and they had plenty of supply. The north itself covered more than the rest of the 6 kingdoms combined. "Grains are of the utmost priority, Your Grace. We have enough livestock. But the harvest this year was very bad. Winter comes early in the north".

King Aegon gave a small laugh. "Well you, Stark, would know. Winter is coming. We'll discuss the supply with the master of coin. Ser Duncan, if you would accompany me. And please find someone to escort Lady Stark and her son to their quarters".

Ser Duncan gave a quick nod and turned to him. Tywin nodded and walked towards Lady stark "if you will my Lady"

Lady Marna Stark was a quiet person, though her son Rickard walked with a certain swagger. "You are a Lannister of Casterly Rock are you not?" she asked. Tywin didn't turn his head. You shouldn't look straight at a lady's face when you were a squire. "Yes my Lady. Tywin Lannister is my name". She nodded "I knew your father. And your mother, a good lady" she said. That she was, he thought. At least she would have put a stop to the madness his father was causing.

The Lannisters were slowly losing grip of the west, the wealth slowly depleting. Most people don't even respect Lord tytos anymore. "This would be your room my Lady. We will send you someone to see to your needs." He said with a small bow. Lady Stark turned to her son "go straight to your room. And don't cause trouble."

They walked in silence. Rickard Stark was interested in everything that passed by but he didn't say a word. Tywin noticed him occasionally glancing at him. "So how did you find yourself in Kings Landing? I thought you Lannisters like to train your own men. And your uncle is said to be one of the strongest knights in the seven kingdoms" he asked. Tywin noticed a certain sarcasm in his words. True, his uncle was a formidable knight. But northern men liked to be normal warriors than knights. "My father thought it would be better to have me see the world a bit. And living with family will make people think that the whole world is restricted to just their Castle." Rickard gave a chuckle. "I thought your father banished you for being rude and stubborn." Tywin didn't reply. It was not wise to make an enemy in such a position. "Well, seeing how your father turned out, hope you have some sense to leave Casterly Rock. We don't need another lion just sitting in his den, feasting on what their foxes bring."

Tywin turned around. "The foxes are of the Storm land. And the Lion still is the king of any woods. "Last I checked it was all dragon with the crown" Said Rickard. Tywin noticed what was going on. He was tempted to start an argument. Steffon would have punched the hell out of him. But he was not without sense.

"This would be your room. We will send someone to take care of your needs" he said. Rickard gave a grin "I would like to have you serve me. I heard your father serves his Lords himself. I heard he gives his chair to people as low as hedge knights" . Tywin made a lot of effort to keep his face emotionless. "Have a good stay " he said, turning around

This has been a daily routine for him. People trying to get him to start a fight. He had been leading a simple life. The other kids of high born Lords spent a lavish life, whoring around and drinking. They expected the same of him, considering his wealth. He made sure to not get tempted. You should choose the field of battle of your choice, Ser Duncan always says. Never let your enemy get the chance unless it's unavoidable.

He saw Ser Duncan with a few of other knights and the Master of Arms of the Red Keep. He seemed to just finish the conversation. He turned to Tywin and beckoned him to follow. "Better go to your friends and tell them you won't be seeing them for a while, its best they stay out of trouble. "

"Pardon Ser?" Tywin asked.

"And pack your bags too. Make sure your sword is sharp. Gods, it's been years since I had to travel. I almost feel young.". Tywin was confused. Ser Duncan used to travel a lot in his age. His adventures were famous all over the Seven Kingdoms. But he stopped the day Aegon became the king and made him a knight of the Kingsguard. "Where are we going, Ser?"

" A few of those Ironborns have started to cause trouble. We are to accompany Lord Stark and the supplies we are sending to the north." He said. "We are going to Winterfell?" he asked. Ser Duncan smiled "yes boy. We are. To the winters hell we go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rickard Stark

Ships never agreed with Rickard. He was much more comfortable with a horse but the Kings Road was a risk at the moment with the new outlaws originating. And with the kind of cargo they were interested in taking, they needed a faster and safer passage.

Kings Landing to White Harbour was a short journey. But with the iron fleet scattered around they had chosen a longer way to move. Still it had been quite without any incident lately. And that made him uneasy.

The Kingsmen were armed from the moment they stepped out of Kings Landing. Ser Duncan of the Kingsguard didn't take any chances. They said he was a great knight with adventures worth hundreds of songs. He liked him the moment they met but it was his squire Rickard was interested in.

A Lannister of Casterly Rock. He must have been a headstrong boy, he thought. But to Rickard's surprise he was more of a patient one, cautious, and smart. He knew high born lads who would love to pick fights the moment they found a chance . The Baratheon and the prince were like that he thought. He saw them at the harbour talking with the Lannister . Tywin. Yes that was his name. He found the Baratheon irksome. He talked to them and they were sort of cold. Perhaps the Lannister told them about their little talk.

He saw as the Lannister squire come up on board with a cup of wine in his hand . He moved towards Ser Duncan and handed him the cup. "Wind in the face boy. The smell of an adventure. Do you feel that?" he heard Ser Duncan ask. "Wind in the face, I could Ser" said the Lannister "but it's not the adventure I smell. A trap. We are deep in the Iron Islands water and not a ship seen".

Ser Duncan nodded. "Aye. Could be they saw our strength and withdrew. Could be they had enough with their little raiding season and went back to their rocky islands." The squire didn't seem convinced. He had a frown on his face. "Could be, Ser. But the Ironborn are known for their stubbornness. They take in any fleet no matter what. And their strength. They know the waters better. Their longships fare better than ours".

Any normal squire wouldn't have dared to speak up to their knights or lords in that fashion. But Ser Duncan was nodding. Mayhap he encouraged his squires to speak up. There was a knight who was actually doing his job. Knights were supposed to train their squires to be the future knights. Most of them didn't care enough. They made them work just as any common servant.

"Ships spotted!" Came a cry. True enough. There were five ships coming at them from the port side at long distance. He could make out the black sails with the golden kraken. The Greyjoys. "Should we assume battle station my lord?" asked one of the Kingsmen. "Yes now! Warn the men. Someone go get Lord Stark".

"No need. I'm here" came Rickard's father's voice. He was a tall well-built man. His beard came long across his chin. His fierce brown hair waved like the sea in the wind. He had his long sword by his side. "They are not here to battle Ser Duncan. They fly the dragon banner." He pointed.

True enough. The Targaryen banners were flying from the ships. He could make out a young boy with his knee resting on the ship's front. Ser Duncan armed the men all the same. "Better get your lance and sword, boy. And you…." he said in Rickards direction.

"You have a sword?" Rickard nodded. "What are you doing with it, cleaning your nails? Arm yourself".

Rickard ran with the Lannister down to the cabins. He kept his sword along with the others. Just to show it off. It was a good piece of steel, forged in moat cailin. It was a gift for his last name day. The Lannister squire was looking grim. Or was that expression sewn on to his face forever? " Nervous, Lannister?" He asked. Tywin did not reply. Typical. He had not taken any of the bait he had thrown at him at Kings Landing. He admired him for that. "You have to know I didn't mean all those things I said to you in Kings Landing, Lannister. I just wanted to see what kind of a man you are" he said. Tywin looked up to him with the same expression. "Well now you know, Stark. Or you don't. A man doesn't know another man by provoking him' he said taking his blade. It had a golden hilt. As good as his, Rickard noticed. " My father always says a man's true nature is shown when he is agitated. Lets their guard down." He nodded. "Then choose well who you agitate next. The Greyjoys are not as patient and understanding as me. And pick your fights well, Stark" he said turning around. Well that was pleasant.

He came up to see the Greyjoy ships close to theirs. The boy, he noticed, was still at the front looking at them carelessly. "Stop in the name of the king" announced Ser Duncan "who commands here?"

The boy stood with his hand on the sword. Rickard could see the insolence in his eyes. 'Words and deeds may say one thing' his father says 'but the eyes always say the truth'.

"I would" he said. "And I assume you are Ser Duncan of Kingsguard."Ser Duncan nodded. "And who would you be?" asked his father. Rickard knew the answer even before he said. He was wearing a thin chainmail underneath the black boiled leather. A great gold Greyjoy on his breastplate. This must be the son of Lord Greyjoy. "Balon of house Greyjoy." He answered "we come with both help and warning, Lord Stark". His father eyed the ships of the Greyjoy. They were in a good shape. Not older than a year he noticed. " And what would that be" he asked. "Raiders. Twenty longships. A few leagues from here." Said balon Greyjoy with the same uninterest. "And who's longships would that be" aksed Ser Duncan. There was a lot of distaste in his voice. He didn't approve of this young lording. " bolteys." He answered. "My lord father expected you by the sea. He sent me to assist you in the way to white harbour."

"House boltey is sworn to house Greyjoy if I remember" asked Ser Glover who came with them to Kings Landing.

"Which is why I had to leave my wine and mead to travel this long to assist you" replied Greyjoy. "The winter is hard. Boltey need as much as the provisions as you do."

"So you resent them having them" asked Ser Duncan. "We do not sow" replied Greyjoy. Their words. Stupid, thought Rickard. Its shows you're lazy, Balon. Rather than your fury.

"You know these ships. Who sails them?" asked Rickard's father. "Aye" he replied. "Lord boltey is still in the castle. My brothers went to confront him. These are captains under him. Not though as they seem" he replied. "Then lets go through them. Give them a clear message not to reave in the king's water" aaid Ser Duncan. He was an old man, he observed. I would love to see how he would fare in battle, he thought.

The ships moved in tight knit. The ships carrying provisions were in the centre, with the northern ships flanking them. The Greyjoy ships formed the vanguard. The sight of their liege lord's banners could make them surrender said Ser Duncan. He himself took position in Lord Quellon, a strong looking longship which looked more like a galley. He was in the ship flanking the main cargo. They sighted the Boltey ships from a long way off. He could see the men scrambling around at the sight of ships. They don't look much different than common pirates, their mail shaggy. He wondered if even half of them were trained to use swords.

Ser Duncan ordered the captain to ram the ships. The crew braced themselves in the lead ships. Ser William Forrester ordered his men to nock their bows. He himself took a bow and stood next to him. 'Draw!' he shouted as the ships approached the Bolteys. He was waiting for the impact. And it happened. The men were pushed off their feet on the enemy ship. The ships flanking Ser Duncan's also rammed into them with a moment's delay. "Loose!" he gave the order. The sweet sound of arrows flying filled his ear. The men were just scrambling to their feet and trying to see through the shreds of wood flying around when the rain hit them. Many were down. The screaming hit him as soon as the arrows ended. Ser William ordered another round before Ser Duncan's men could board their ships. He could see the men trying desperately to find some cover. None of them noticed the plank coming into place as the ship moved to starboard.

Rickard's father was the first to board. He drove his sword through a sailor desperately trying to lower the sails. There was no emotion. It was work that needs to be done. The Lannister and the Greyjoy were right behind him with Ser Duncan and few other Kingsmen. There were hacking their way through to reach the captains. Tywin Lannister was good. He was swift and sure. He took good care to choose his opponent. And he took his time with his strokes, But parried with ease.

The Greyjoy in turn was not doing much. A stroke here and a parry there. Most of the men were reluctant to fight him. Half of them yielded when they saw that they were overmatched. But to the kraken, not the dragon nor the wolf.

"The men have the ship" shouted Ser William. "We need to take care of the ones covering their retreat and we could go home unopposed" he nodded. They sailed past the ships where the last of the fight was going on. Most of the Bolteys men were jumping overboard. Ser Duncan was trying to man the ships the Bolteys brought. They needed to board the others and take them if they didn't want them to keep on coming back.

One of the ships approached the already beat ship on which Rickard's father and Ser Duncan were and rammed it on the port side. The men were thrown off their feet. He could see Ser Duncan go down the board. "Damn them" cursed Ser William. "Turn back. Turn back! We need to help those men."

Lord Stark was already back on his feet and trying to bring order to the men. A few of them brought out their bows and trying to shoot the other ship. But they were already prepared. The bowmen fell even before they could nock an arrow. His father was quick on his feet. He jumped onto the other ship and kicked one of the crossbow men. The men saw their lord surrounded by enemies and followed him, ignoring their own wounds. "Let's go men, let's go!" shouted Ser William, following Rickard's father. He himself jumped onto the ship which was slowly breaking up. It won't be long before it sinks, he thought. He could see the Lannister slowly rising. He hit the mast pretty bad. He was looking around for Ser Duncan. "He went down." Rickard shouted "he fell off the deck down the cellars". Tywin Lannister nodded, running towards the cellar.

The fight was intense. Most of the actual fighters were in that ship. Edwyle Stark was in combat with a young man in full plate armour. Rickard had never been in an actual fight before. He had seen men being sentenced to death but it was not the same. He could hear the screaming of wounded men. Blood was everywhere.

A large man with a battle axe rushed towards him screaming. He just had enough time to cover himself with his shield before the heavy weapon came crashing on him. The sudden force almost knocked him off his feet. The man kept hacking at him and all he could do to stop him was cover behind his shield.

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. All the training rushed back to him. He pushed forwards with his shield as the man raised his axe. The blow knocked the air out of the man. Rickard thrusted his sword forward at his chest. The steel went through the man's chainmail and pierced his flesh with a soft sound. Rickard could see the blood rushing through the man's mouth as he collapsed slowly to the ground.

Before he could even process the fact that he had his first kill, the ship jerked sideways. Another ship had come rushing through and rammed the ship which was in contact with theirs. The already damaged and fastly sinking vessel started to go down rapidly. Ser Duncan! He was still on that ship.

He noticed Tywin dragging the old knight out of the cellar. He seems to have noticed that the ship was going down. He looked both ways desperately, considering his options. The ship on which most of the Kingsmen were was a long way. The other ship was filled with Bolteys. He took a deep breath and heaved Ser Duncan into the Bolteys' vessel.

'Ser William!" He shouted "Ser Duncan and his squire!" He said pointing towards the ship. It took a moment for William Forrester to understand. And when he saw them he raised the cry "Men! Onwards….." The rest of his words were cut off. His eyes widened as he noticed the spear that stuck out of his abdomen. A dozen men fell upon the man who wielded the spear. He had no time, he noticed. He jumped upon to the ship which was barely floating and ran towards Bolteys' vessel.

On board., Ser Duncan was desperately trying to stand. He kept his weight upon his spear and was parrying with a swordsman. Meanwhile the Lannister who till then was fighting with patience and care was raining blows. He was fast. As fast as a lion. One moment he was slashing at a man's leg and the next, he was upon another man. Rickard rushed towards the old knight and kicked the man who almost overcame him. The man staggered for a moment and regained his balance. But Rickard was already upon him. He thrust his sword through the man's throat. "Nicely done boy" said Ser Duncan, without even looking at him. "Now let's get the rest of them before my squire decides to take them all for himself." And he might have. He could count a dozen and half bodies on board. All of them with slashes at precise positions. The captain of the ship was not as brave as he seemed. As the three of them approached, he threw his sword into the sea and knelt. "I yield my lord…. Mercy".

Tywin Lannister gave the man a distasteful look. For a second Rickard thought he was going to strike the man's head off. But he nodded "I accept".

Ser Duncan gave a grunt of agreement. He noticed a few of the Boltey ships fleeing after seeing their captain yield. He looked back at the ship on which his father was fighting. He was okay. He was holding Ser William's body in his arms.

"We need to give chase" shouted Balon Greyjoy. His ship was hardly touched.

His quiver was almost empty and a crossbow bolt stuck out of his shoulder guard. Other than that, he was untouched. "No. We need to reach White Harbour. You can take your ships to lord Boltey and take him to your custody.

"I've got orders" replied Ser William. Balon's eyes gave away his disagreement. But he didn't argue. "I suppose you can go through the rest of the way yourselves." He said. "Aye. We could" the old knight replied. "But first, kneel boy" he said, turning towards Tywin. The Lannister knelt. He knew what this meant, though his expression gave away nothing. Ser Duncan placed his sword on his shoulders.

"In the name of Aegon the fifth of house Targaryen, king of the Andals and the seven kingdoms. In the name of the Seven I, Duncan, lord commander of the Kingsguard, shall raise you to the ranks of a knight"

He touched his sword to Tywin's right shoulder. "In the name of the warrior, I charge you to be brave". The sword moved to his left. "In the name of the father, I charge you to be just". The sword came back to his right "In the name of the mother, I charge you to protect the innocent" he said, raising his sword from his shoulders. "Now rise, Ser Tywin of house Lannister. May your name be sung across the seven kingdoms". He rose.

Rickard noticed a change in Tywin's face; the same expressionless features. But the man who rose was so different to the man who he jested with back in Kings Landing. This man had a look of power. The cub finally rose as a lion.


End file.
